The day for the white hair
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Birthday fic for Hitsugaya and Ukitake... mind to read? warning : OOC, geje, shounen- ai


Yosh! Otanjoubi Omedetou Hitsugaya Toushirou sama Ukitake Juushirou…this is my 2nd fic in this fandom and specially dedicated for both of you.. Enjoy minna~

BLEACH

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Story by : Reni-is- Ishida

Pair : UkiHitsu

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, geje dan kata- kata ambigu lainnya.

The day for the white hair

19 Desember, hampir tengah malam…

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang berjalan di tengah keheningan malam, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan kesehatan tubuhnya yang lemah dia tetap menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Markas Batalion kesepuluh.

"Semoga dia belum tidur," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Langkah kakinya diteruskan sampai ke pintu gerbang.

"Ukitake taichou? Kenapa malam- malam begini anda berjalan sendirian?" tanya penjaga gerbang Batalion sepuluh.

"Aku ingin menemui Kapten Hitsugaya, apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Kapten ada di ruang kerjanya. Taichou mau diantar?"

"Ah, tidak- tidak usah," tolak Ukitake sambil tersenyum.

Sang pria berambut panjang itupun meneruskan langkah kakinya sampai dengan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh penjaga gerbang tadi. Setelah sampai di depan ruang kerja Hitsugaya, dengan lembut dia mengetuknya.

Tok.. tok..

"Masuk," terdengar suara berat khas ABG cowok di dalam.

Sang priapun membuka pintu, dan tersenyum melihat Hitsugaya.

"Kapten Ukitake, mau apa kau kemari? Bukannya badanmu lemah? Dimana staff-mu? Kenapa dating sendirian?" ujar Hitsugaya sedikit cemas sambil datang menghampiri Ukitake, hendak membopong badannya.

"Tak apa, taichou! Aku kesini memang ingin bertemu denganmu secara personal," kata Ukitake sambil tersenyum.

"Personal?" Hitsugaya heran.

Ukitake pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan anggun. Sesaat setelah tersenyum dia merogoh lengan kimononya mengambil sesuatu.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hitsugaya-taichou!" katanya riang sambil memberikan sekotak permen warna- warni kepada Hitsugaya.

"Trims, t-tapi KENAPA HADIAHNYA HARUS PERMEN, HAH? AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI, TAHU!" omel Hitsugaya.

Ukitake tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Memeluk Hitsugaya dan mencium dahi Hitsugaya.

"K-kau!" kata Hitsugaya sambil pipinya semakin lama semakin merah.

"Otanjoubi omedetou,"

"I-iya, trims,"

"Kau tsundere sekali ya, taichou?" ejek Ukitake sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sebelum Hitsugaya membalas ejekan Ukitake, tubuh Ukitake ambruk. Pingsan.

"Aduh, hei! Jangan pingsan di sini," keluh Hitsugaya sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Ukitake dari tubuhnya, namun sia- sia tenaga anak kecil pasti kalah dengan tenaga orang dewasa.

Mau tak mau, Hitsugaya menunggu Ukitake sampai sadar dari pingsannya. Namun, Hitsugaya malah tertidur.

"Taichou.. taichou.." terdengar suara pria yang dikenal Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya, dan yang dilihat di depan matanya adalah UKITAKE?

"Di- dimana aku?"

"Batalion 13, aku sengaja meminjammu," kata Ukitake dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Meminjam? Memangnya aku barang, hah? Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau akan tahu, sebentar aku akan mengambilkan teh untukmu," ujar Ukitake sambil berlalu.

'Cih! Dasar orang itu,' batin Hitsugaya kesal. Hitsugaya bangkit dari kasur lipatnya dan dia melihat tanda merah aneh melingkari tanggal 21 Desember, tanggal setelah tanggal ulang tahunnya di kalender kamar itu. Hitsugaya mendekat, dan tahulah kenapa Ukitake membawanya kemari. Tanggal itu adalah tanggal ulangtahun Ukitake, Hitsugaya yakin staff-Ukitake lah yang melingkari tanggal itu.

'Aku harus memberinya sesuatu, walaupun dia hanya memberiku permen dan-'

Blush..

"Eh? Kenapa rasanya memalukan begini,"

=== nnnn ===

"Terima kasih untuk permennya, taichou," kata Hitsugaya sambil melahap makanan yang disediakan Ukitake untuknya.

"Sama- sama, Hitsugaya-taichou!" masih dengan senyum hangatnya, Ukitake mengibaskan tangannya.

Melihat senyum Ukitake, entah kenapa wajah Hitsugaya kembali terbakar.

"Taichou? Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, bulan disana bagus sekali. Ngomong- ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa ya, taichou?" kata Hitsugaya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah, benar! Bulannya bagus, sekarang jam 23.00. Apa taichou sudah _ngantuk_?"

"Ho-hoahm.. iya aku sudah mengantuk, bagaimana kalau kita tidur. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu kalau tidur larut malam,"

"Baiklah," Ukitake bangkit dan hendak mempersiapkan kasur lipat untuknya dan Hitsugaya.

=== nnnn ===

'Sial! Kenapa wajahku masih merah begini?'

Hitsugaya menoleh, di sampingnya tertidur pria dengan rambut putih panjang. Walaupun tertidurpun Ukitake tetap mempesona.

Jam menunjukkan 23.59. Hitsugaya bangkit dari kasur lipatnya, bergegas duduk di samping Ukitake yang sedang tertidur.

'Kurang beberapa detik lagi'

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

"Otanjoubi omedetou, taichou," kata Hitsugaya berbisik pada telinga Ukitake.

Ukitake terbangun, dan mengumbar lagi senyuman hangatnya.

Hitsugaya yang tidak memperhitungkan, Ukitake bakal bangun dari tidurnya. Sontak pipinya merah.

'Tak ada waktu lagi'

Kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi Ukitake. Mustahil. Itu dalam pikiran Ukitake, tapi ini kenyataan. Hitsugaya telah memberikan kecupan di pipinya sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya.

"Trims, taichou"

=== nnnn ===

Yatta~ selesai juga fic ulangtahun buat Hitsugaya dan Ukitake! Maaf kalau ceritanya abal.. ToT

Yosh! Mind to review? *mampir ke fanfic saya yang lain ya*


End file.
